Bellos Compañeros Indiferentes
by Jeadore
Summary: La primera vez que lo vio, se había maravillado. Más tarde se unió a su familia. Él era solamente un gruñón, ella un ser nuevo con sed de venganza. ¿Se llevaran bien?


No es mío, nada me pertenece. Y todo es sin fin de lucro.

**Bellos compañeros indiferentes**

**Por:** Jeadore

* * *

La primera vez que lo vio, se había maravillado. Él era un ser aparentemente perfecto, aún más hermoso que ella. También había fruncido el ceño. Todo lo que él tenía de bello, lo tenía de desagradable.

Era el hermano de la también hermosa pero extremadamente amable esposa del nuevo doctor de la ciudad, quien también era (¿irónicamente?) una persona deslumbrante, joven y cortés. Él, como el tercero en discordia, vivía con la feliz pareja. Las únicas personas a las que miraba demostrando cariño.

La primera vez que lo vio fue en la feria. Iba con su hermana, acompañándola. Dieron muchas vueltas aunque compraron poco. Era como si únicamente quisieran mostrarse al mundo exterior. Ella lo miró de reojo, admirando y reprobando su belleza. Casi infringiendo la ley tácita en aquella ciudad, él le fue indiferente. Es más, cuando él al fin la vio, frunció la nariz y la frente, acrecentando su expresión huraña.

Indignada, ella se había decidido a odiarlo plenamente.

Tiempo después, cuando las vueltas del condenado destino la transformaron de la víctima de una tragedia en el ser más extraordinariamente hermoso e inmortalmente jovial del mundo, se encontró en la situación de que querían que ella fuera la hermana de él. No, peor, querían que ella fuera algo más.

No bastó ni dos segundos para conocer la respuesta bilateral negativa.

Él era solamente un gruñón huraño que se resistía a su belleza, que estaba en contra de su transformación, que era complicado y difícil de entender. Mas, ella no lo intentó demasiado.

En cambio, ella era un ser diferente, nuevo, algo obstinado. Un ser que conservaba sus recuerdos humanos y la sensación de poseer sed de venganza. Venganza contra aquél cruel supuesto ex prometido suyo, vil humano de una bajeza inferior a los gusanos y con demasiado dinero.

Con crudeza y delicadeza se deshizo primero de aquellos malévolos que habían participado del acto inicial que desencadenó consecuencias y hechos posteriores, siendo su condición inmortal un ejemplo. Pero para la peor persona que había conocido (aún peor que él), ése con quien había estado, lamentablemente, comprometida, había preparado un escenario especial, diferente. Una dramatización equiparable a la imaginación trágica de esos años. Requirió un vestido de novia, palabras y movimientos elegidos. No se había molestado en hacerlo a escondidas; su familia adoptiva preguntaba a veces, pero no la limitaba. Tuvo especial cuidado, lo hizo sufrir, volverse loco y retorcerse; pero nunca, jamás, derramó una gota de sangre. Ante todo, intentó seguir los pensamientos que consideró moralmente inequívocos de la familia del doctor.

Cuando terminó con la vida de esa alimaña humana, devolvió el vestido robado sin arruga alguna a la modista local. Luego, regresó a la casa donde se alojaba. Ahí estaba él, sentado como comúnmente se encontraba en el piano, tocando alguna melodía lenta y sutil, que acariciaba los oídos. Él la miró, sus ojos dorados encrudecidos y su ceño levemente fruncido. Ella tenía planeado ignorarlo y seguir caminando hacia su habitación, sin embargo él la retuvo.

--¿Te sientes mejor? –le preguntó.

A pesar de todo, su mirada no reflejaba reprobación ni odio o aberración como ella más de una vez creía ver, decepción o lástima. Ni siquiera estaba segura si la compresión que veía era verdadera.

No había necesidad de que conteste. Ella sabía que él tenía esa extraña y sobrenatural cualidad de conocer el pensamiento ajeno. Él podía escuchar perfectamente como mente le jugaba una mala pasada, le hacía notar que la sed de venganza había sido reemplazada por un vacío profundo, un dolor lacerante producto de su desagrado con sí misma, con la sensación de ser sólo una asesina más. Quien quiera que había establecido el "Ojo por ojo…" no había advertido que en casos terribles como el suyo sólo aumentaba considerablemente la infelicidad.

Tal vez, con suerte, algún día esa historia no le resultaría tan terrible.

Él la abrazó. Meramente la comprendía. Sus casos era diferentes, pero los mismos. Fue cariñoso a su manera, intentó tranquilizarla y la acompañó. Estuvo con ella toda la noche y le recordó que no todos son perfectos, pero que lo importante era maximizar las virtudes y no los defectos.

Nunca fueron algo más. Ya no eran desconocidos tampoco. Desde ese día se convirtieron en hermanos.

* * *

_Lo tenía en la cabeza hace mucho, y ahora, que debería estar durmiendo (pero, oh destino, no puedo encontrar a Morfeo), me senté y lo escribí casi de una. Lo más difícil, el título. Aún no me convence, pero mi exprimida mente es lo único pasable que saca…_

_Gracias por leer, y ¿Review?_


End file.
